Shining Blade Recruit
General The Shining Blade Recruits are Krytans who joined the Shining Blade. They can be found in Dakutu Village where they are trained by Sorim and Shadow to support the Shining Blade in the civil war against the White Mantle. Location *Kryta **North Kryta Province (Ally) **Talmark Wilderness **The Black Curtain (Ally) Skills :Level 17 Ranger * * * * :Level 17 Warrior * * * * Dialogue *''"Behind is defeat. Ahead is victory!"'' *''"Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names."'' *''"How long before our enemies find us here? Have we been saved from the pot only to be thrown into the fire?"'' *''"I have some serious misgivings about the gods of the White Mantle. What power do they possess to cause the Krytans to abandon the worship of the gods of their forefathers?"'' *''"I haven't been home in four months. I wonder how my family is getting on."'' *''"I knew those White Mantle priests were false. Damn them!"'' *''"I want to go fight with the rest! Standing around is boring."'' *''"If we don't succeed, we the risk of failure."'' *''"In the wake of the White Mantle, my home, Kryta, is wracked by civil war."'' *''"Is it nearly time for dinner?"'' *''"It sickens me to hear the White Mantle talk of the "old gods.""'' *''"Kryta! For Kryta and the Shining Blade!"'' *''"Livia demands excellence from all in the Shining Blade; our very survival depends on it."'' *''"Now that I've got my new sword, I want to find a place to stick it."'' *''"Our blades shall burn so bright they will blind the gods on the day we defeat the White Mantle!"'' *''"Seek the truth about the White Mantle."'' *''"Stop and close your eyes, listen to the wind, feel the majesty of this forest....sic] The power of nature cannot be overcome by the White Mantle. That is why we'll defeat them. They do not respect powers that they do not understand."'' *''"The battle between the White Mantle and the Shining Blade will determine who rules Kryta."'' *''"The rations out here taste like cardboard, but at least it keeps my waistline trim."'' *''"The White Mantle are the scourge of Tyria."'' *''"There is no way we can lose the fight with heroes like you around. There is much for the Shining Blade to do before Kryta is once again at peace, but we will find a way."'' *''"These White Mantle characters are nothing but usurpers. The Royal Family of Kryta are the rightful rulers here."'' *''"This place seems safe enough, but I wonder..."'' *''"We cannot allow the White Mantle's reign to continue in Kryta."'' *''"We may have lost some battles against the White Mantle, but the war is far from over."'' *''"We seek to throw off the tyranny of the murderous White Mantle. We are here because we believe in backing our beliefs with action. What more do you need to know? If you want speeches, you can listen to the White Mantle weave pretty little lies all day."'' *''"We should have known the White Mantle were not what they seemed to be."'' *''"What? Sorry, I was asleep on my feet."'' *''"Why hello there! Nice to see a friendly face."'' Notes *Groups of two or three allied Shining Blade Recruits can be encountered. They will aid the player in combat. Category:Talmark Wilderness